


Everything Stays

by rhythmicroman



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Canonical Character Death, Chara Is Dead, Character Death, Dark, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Is Dead, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, No Romance, No Smut, OC is important, Pacifist Route, Post-Pacifist Route, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, War, just bc it's underfell doesn't mean they're mean, lots of gore, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is dead, by Undyne's hands.</p><p>War breaks out between Humans and Monsters. Monsters are just as cruel as they are rumoured to be, and murder any human who comes into their section of Ebott, adult or not.</p><p>Sans and Papyrus, not wanting to have anything to do with the war, hide in the outskirts of Ebott and mourn Frisk's death.<br/>When a familiar face comes around, will they have the courage to protect them from the cruel world they created?</p><p>[Based off the song by Rebecca Sugar. Underfell AU. Please read EVERY tag.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

A cry for help. A startled yell. The splattering of blood.

Papyrus looked out from beyond the waterfalls, and felt a gasp crawl up his throat. His eyesockets dampened from tears he couldn’t control, and the long cracks from his left socket stung from the heat.

Frisk’s smooth brown skin was mangled and torn, blackened with burns and reddened with blood, the faint red glow of Undyne’s spear lighting them up. Their ever-present bangs had shifted from the sudden movement, their eyes staring widely up at the fishwoman with almost-lifeless fear, greyed very slightly but still glowing with their usual gold light. Skin peeled from their lips and they parted and spluttered clots of blood.

Their wide eyes shifted to stare at Papyrus, and emotions flooded through them.

Fear. Betrayal. Abandonment.

Forgiveness.

Their eyes softened and closed, their lips stretching into a smile as they exhaled and let the darkness take them.

Undyne gave them no attention, wheezing out a cackle and carelessly tugging their red-as-roses soul out into the open, holding it so roughly that he thought it might break.

And then her cruel gaze met his, and she hardened, cheeks reddening from being caught in her moment of ecstasy. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, sharp fangs parting into a snarl.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, PUNK?”

He forced himself to stand tall and match her glare, nodding sharply.

“KING ASGORE WILL BE NEEDING THAT.”

“Well, King Asgore can suck a wire.” She said calmly, eyeing him. “I’M breaking the barrier, and I’M killing the humans, an’ Fluffybuns can TRY ‘n stop me!”

With that, she twisted on her heel and slunk off, leaving Frisk’s crumpled body behind.

The skeleton let his gaze soften, and fell to his knees, crawling to the small human’s body and fixing their hair. He plucked a few Echo flowers from nearby, whispering his apologies to them, before winding them around Frisk’s bandana.

He hesitated before gently unhooking their locket and sliding it in his boot, for safekeeping. He bit back his tears and nodded at the child’s body, moving quickly to forget his guilt.

Frisk’s smile never changed, their eyes never opened, and the flowers around their head continued to whisper sweet sorrowful apologies into their ears.

The next Papyrus knew, he was stood in a battlefield, his fallen friend’s locket held firmly in one hand, gazing down at his brother’s terrified eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The OC I will be using is by Quotev user @WannaHaveABadTEM ! Please go and check them out!  
> My Quotev is @ThatxDorkxLionsaurus / @BonetrousleFazbear , btw x


End file.
